


Good Boy

by Fabwords



Series: Weres In Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t get what the big deal is, you know Stiles father, it’s not like your meeting your boyfriends dad for the first time or anything.”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand, this is the first time I’ve seen him since, since….” The werewolf sighed and shuddered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and all the teens are at college, Laura Hale is alive and well

Laura was use to her baby brother being cool, calm, gruff, and sometimes even a bit homicidal but never had she seen him this nervous.

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is, you know Stiles father, it’s not like your meeting your boyfriends dad for the first time or anything.”

“You don’t understand, this is the first time I’ve seen him since, since….” The werewolf sighed and shuddered.

“Since what? She sighed in exasperation.

“Last time …. What he saw!”

 

\----------

_What Sheriff Stilinski saw_

 

“Well it’s good to see some things never change.” Sherriff smiled at the sight of his son’s feet propped up on the arm of the lounge. “Thought you were going camping for the whole weekend, not that I’m sorry to see you home” 

 

“Hey dad,” Stiles called out from his position on the couch, flat on his back, a large black wolf stretched along his torso, one of his inclined feet wrapped to aid an obvious injury.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, twisted my ankle, Derek had to drive us home.” Stiles explained, his hand slowly petting the wolf.

“That was good of him, must have been hard driving with that tail and paws.” He deadpanned.

“We made it home before the moon, thank you very much.”

“Well let’s have a look at it then.” The Sheriff said lifting his son’s leg slightly. Stiles wasn’t expecting it and left out a sharp hiss of breath at the sudden twinge of pain. Suddenly the wolf growled and lunged at the Sherriff’s hands, stopping just short of striking.

“Did you just growl at me Hale.” Using his best cop voice, he was able to freeze the wolf in its tracks. “Get down and let me look at his foot!” The older man ordered. The wolf whined seemly unsure what to do, flatting his snout along Stiles thigh, placing his paws over his eyes. “I know he is your pack mate, but he is my son.” John added softly, he understood Derek’s need to protect Stiles, it was comforting really, considering all the trouble they use to get into.

This seemed to work and the wolf gracefully stepped off the couch and settled on the floor, close enough for Stiles’ hand to remain tangled in his fur. John looked at his son’s foot. “Looks pretty bad, did you go to the hospital?”

“Sure, we went to Dr Denton.” Stiles answered cheerfully, completely unperturbed by the interaction between his werewolf boyfriend and his father. 

“Son, I do wish you wouldn’t get all your medical treatment at the vets, we have perfectly good people doctors here too.”

“I know, but Scott’s doing his internship there, so you know, its good practice for him, used the x-ray machine and everything.” He was so proud of his friend.

“Hmmm, so what’s with the wolf form anyway, is there something wrong with him?” The Sheriff asked of the wolf, gesturing that he was finished examining the injury. Although the Sheriff had seen Derek in his full Alpha form before, it was normally a fairly fleeting sight but he was aware that the man did spend some time in wolf form while in his house. Wolf hair really showed up on a light coloured lounge.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure, but I think it’s the combination of the full moon and me being injured.” Stiles suggested then ruffling the wolf’s fur a little he added. “He worries, especially since I moved out to the dorm.”

“God, you are home more now then you were when you lived here, makes me wonder what all that tuition is going to.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah, well you won’t see me nearly as much once the new term starts, I’m going to get much busier.” Derek whined at that and snuggled in closer to the boy.

“Well I think someone is going to miss you even more.” The older man noted.

“You know we can Skype, and you can drive up to see me whenever you want right?” Stiles asked the wolf, taking his big wolfy head in his hands. “And, maybe you can come around here occasionally, keep Dad from getting too lonely.”

The wolf turned to look at older man, his wolf eyebrows raised in question. The sheriff smiled at the pair, scratching the wolf behind his ear. “Sure son, that would be nice.”

\------------

Derek, having finished his story, sighed and sunk into the nearest chair.

“I still don’t understand, how was that bad?” His sister asked, amused at the pitiful expression on his brothers face.

“When he scratched me, behind the ear, my tail, no I just can’t face him.” Derek shook his head at the memory. 

“What about your tail?”

“It ….. it wagged!” Laura tried really, really hard not to laugh, really she did.


End file.
